


gold glitter constellation

by eliotkeats



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nail Polish, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: There’s something about Kizzy that makes Kaito want to see her smile.





	

The first thing Kaito notices about Kizzy when he first meets her are her nails.  She keeps them neatly trimmed and buffed to a dull sheen — nail polish too, sometimes; black, more often than not, since it goes with Doubt’s unofficial uniform, or crimson — a deep opaque red that doesn’t show when she gets blood or dirt caked under her nails.  

There’s something about Kizzy that makes Kaito want to see her smile, because he only smiles when Kizzy is happy, or when he’s in the middle of a fight with someone else’s blood on his knuckles and the toe of his boot reverberating off of someone’s ribs.  He knows even less about women’s things than he does about gift-giving, but he’s willing to make an effort.  

He brings her a bottle of nail polish.  It’s still warm from all the times he’d slipped his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the small bottle, wondering if Kizzy would like it.  The other guys would laugh at him if they knew, probably.  They wouldn’t dare laugh at Kizzy to her face.  

(The first time someone insulted Kizzy in front of Kaito, Kaito broke the man’s nose.  He walked towards the door, where Kizzy was leaning against the door jamb, arms folded across her chest.  She’s wearing all black, her jacket like Kaito’s except for the shorter cut and tighter fit.  When the corner of her mouth turns up, the light catches on the curve of her lips.  

Kaito thinks she’s beautiful.

She takes his arm as they leave the room, throws a look over her shoulder at the man whimpering on the floor, trying to stem the flow of blood from his shattered nose.)  

The polish glitters when Kizzy holds it up — golden flecks floating in clear lacquer.  

“Kaito, this is a top coat,” she says with a laugh.

Kaito slips his hands into his pockets and curls his fingers around nothing, waiting.

Kizzy taps her lips with the slender black bottle lid, then huffs and sits at the end table, unscrewing the lid with a sharp flick of her wrist.  Kaito drifts closer to watch as she dips the brush into the runny polish, wipes the excess on the bottle rim, and coats her index nail in two quick strokes.  She holds it up to the bedside light, purses her lips, and then does her other four nails in quick succession.  

“There.”  She gets up and steps close; Kaito keeps his hands in his pockets and his eyes on her.  Kizzy hold up the finished hand, her short nails glittering.  “Stop looking like I kicked a puppy.”

Kaito almost smiles.  “I don’t,” he says softly.  

Kizzy smiles triumphantly and moves her arms up over his shoulders, draping her hands just so, so as not to smear the still-wet polish.  Kaito leans into the touch, and she kisses him, and her lip gloss tastes sweet.  

She keeps the lights on after Kaito goes to bed, painting the nails on her left hand, filling the hotel room with the sharp smell of acetone.   Kaito rolls out of the bright circle cast by the bedside lamp and faces the wall, listening as the wet sounds of the tiny brush sliding in and out of the bottle stop and are replaced by the occasional squeaking of the mattress opposite as she sits on the edge, blowing on her nails to make them dry faster.  

Kaito tongues at his lips experimentally.  They taste like bubblegum, cloyingly sweet.  

“Thank you, Kaito-chan,” Kizzy says, out of sight behind his back.

Kaito might — just _might_ — fall asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
